deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Combatants' Home Series
Most of the Death Battle combatants are taken from their own home series to be pitted against other combatants (The only exceptions however who are not listed are Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black ,and Chuck Norris because they are real life people), They are listed by the following series in Death Battle episode order. Note: Bold 'characters are victors, ''Italic ''characters means they've fought more than once, characters with '*' symbols next to their name have won more than once and characters two '*' symbols means they have undecided fates (their battle has not been released yet). Combatants by Series Star Wars: Boba Fett, 'Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader Metroid: ''Samus Aran''''*'' Street Fighter/Final Fight: Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki Mortal Kombat: Shang Tsung, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion Marvel Comics: Rogue, Thor, Spiderman, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast , Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye DC Comics: Wonder Woman, Batman, [[Superman|''Superman]]*'', Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow Super Mario: Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo*, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael BattleToads: Zitz Killer Instinct: Riptor, Black Orchid, Fulgore Darkstalkers: Felicia BlazBlue: Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge God of War: Kratos Spawn: Spawn Bomberman: Bomberman Dig Dug: Dig Dug Dragon Ball Z: Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu, Hercule Satan Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna Harry Potter: Harry Potter King of Fighters: Mai Shiranui Transformers: Starscream My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash Halo: Master Chief Doom: Doomguy Megaman: Dr. Wily, Mega Man The Legend of Zelda: Princess Zelda, Link Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart Pokémon: Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard** He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: He-Man ThunderCats: Lion-O Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive: Ryu Hayabusa Strider: Strider Hiryu Soulcalibur: Ivy Valentine, Nightmare StarFox: Fox McCloud Bucky O' Hare and the Toad Wars: Bucky O' Hare The Terminator: Terminator RoboCop: RoboCop Godzilla: Godzilla Gamera: Gamera Gundam: Gundam Epyon Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Tigerzord Kirby: Kirby Guilty Gear: Sol Badguy Naruto: Gaara Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra: [[Toph Beifong|'Toph Beifong']] Berserk: Guts Gargoyles: Goliath Metal Gear: Solid Snake, Raiden (Metal Gear) Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Sam Fisher RWBY: Yang Xiao Long Astro Boy: Astro Boy Digimon: Agumon Trivia *When it comes to the series with the most number of Death Battle victors, it is currently known to be Marvel Comics with Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Doctor Doom, and Hawkeye. **Street Fighter, Super Mario, and Sonic the Hedgehog hold the record in a 3 way tie for the second most Death Battle Champions from a series with 3 each (Akuma, Zangief, and Blanka for Street Fighter; Yoshi, Princess Peach, and Donkey Kong for Super Mario; Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, and Miles 'Tails' Prower for Sonic the Hedgehog. *When it comes to the series with the most number of Death Battle losers, it is currently known to be a two way tie between Street Fighter and DC Comics (Mike Haggar, Chun-Li, M. Bison, Ryu Hoshi, and Dan Hibiki for Street Fighter; Wonder Woman, Batman (if you count his loss against Spider-Man), Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, and Green Arrow for DC Comics). **Super Mario holds the record for the second most number of Death Battle losers from the series with 4 losers made of Goomba, Koopa Troopa, and the Mario Bros. *When it comes to the series with the highest number of combatants (winners and losers combined), that goes to Marvel Comics with Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, and Hawkeye. **The Street Fighter series holds the record for second highest number of combatants in the series with eight combatants with Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu Hoshi, and Dan Hibiki. *Marvel was undefeated until Batman VS Captain America, but starts again with Deadpool vs Deathstroke. *The Mario series has played host to the most battles (Goomba VS Koopa, Yoshi VS Riptor, Mario VS Sonic, Zelda VS Peach, Luigi VS Tails, and Donkey Kong VS Knuckles). *Until Beast VS Goliath after Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Marvel's combatants had yet to face a single combatant outside of Warner Bros. **Raiden wasn't from DC comics, but he was from Warner Bros just as DC was. *So far, 18 of the combatants' home series does not have a winner yet (Battletoads, Darkstalkers, God of War, Bomberman, Harry Potter, Transformers, Doom, Mega Man, Final Fantasy, ThunderCats, Ninja Gaiden, Soulcalibur, Bucky O' Hare and the Toad Wars, The Terminator, Gamera, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Naruto, and Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell) **Of the 18, Mega Man, Final Fantasy, and Soulcalibur are the only series to have more than one character lose. Series Logos StarWarsOpeningLogo.svg|Star Wars logo in dedication to Boba Fett, Luke Skywalker, and Darth Vader. Metroid2010_logo.png|Metroid Logo in dedication to Samus Aran. Streetfighterlogo.jpg|Street Fighter Logo in dedication to Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu and Dan Hibiki. Mortalkombatlogo.jpg|Mortal Kombat Logo in dedication to Shang Tsung, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Shao Kahn, Sektor and Scorpion. Marvel.png|Marvel Comics logo in dedication to Rogue, Thor, Spiderman, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, and Hawkeye. DCheroeslogo.jpg|DC Comics logo in dedication to Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, and Green Arrow. Supermariologo.jpg|Super Mario logo in dedication to Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi and Donkey Kong. TMNTlogo.jpg|The nostalgic TMNT logo in dedication to Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael. Battletoadslogo.jpg|Battletoads logo in dedication to Zitz. Killerinstinctlogo.jpg|Killer Instinct logo in dedication to Riptor, Black Orchid and Fulgore. Darkstalkerslogo.jpg|Darkstalkers logo in dedication to Felicia. Blazbluelogo.jpg|BlazBlue logo in dedication to Taokaka and Ragna the Bloodedge. Godofwarlogo.jpg|God of War logo in dedication to Kratos. Spawnlogo.jpg|Spawn logo in dedication to Spawn. Bombermanlogo.jpg|Bomberman logo in dedication to Bomberman. Digduglogo.jpg|Dig Dug logo in dedication to Dig Dug. DBZlogo.jpg|Dragon Ball Z logo in dedication to Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu and Hercule Satan. Soniclogo.jpg|The Sonic the Hedgehog logo in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic ,Tails the Fox and Knuckles the Echidna. Harrypotterlogo.jpg|Harry Potter logo in dedication to Harry Potter. King of Fighters Logo.jpg|King of Fighters logo in dedication to Mai Shiranui Transformerslogo.jpg|Transformers logo in dedication to Starscream. Mylittleponylogo.jpg|The current version of the "My Little Pony" logo in dedication to Rainbow Dash. Halologo.jpg|The Halo logo in dedication to Master Chief. Doomlogo.jpg|Doom logo in dedication to Doomguy. Megamanlogo.jpg|Mega Man logo in dedication to Dr. Wily and Mega Man. LoZlogo.jpg|Legend of Zelda logo in dedication to Princess Zelda and Link. FFlogo.jpg|Final Fantasy logo in dedication to Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. PKMNlogo.jpg|Pokémon logo in dedication to Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise and Charizard. He-Manlogo.jpg|He-Man and the Masters of the Universe logo in dedication to He-Man. Thundercatslogo.jpg|Thundercats logo in dedication to Lion-O. Ninjagaidenlogo.jpg|Ninja Gaiden logo in dedication to Ryu Hayabusa. Striderlogo.jpg|Strider logo in dedication to Strider Hiryu. SClogo.jpg|Soul Calibur logo in dedication to Ivy Valentine and Nightmare. Starfoxlogo.jpg|StarFox logo in dedication to Fox McCloud. BOHlogo.jpg|Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars in dedication to Bucky O' Hare. Terminatorlogo.jpg|The Terminator logo in dedication to Terminator. Robocoplogo.jpg|RoboCop logo in dedication to RoboCop. Godzilla logo.jpg|Godzilla logo is dedicated to Godzilla. Gamera logo.jpeg|Gamera logo in dedication to Gamera. Power Rangers logo.jpg|Power Rangers logo in dedication to Tigerzord. Gundam logo.png|Gundam logo in dedication to Gundam Epyon. Kirby_Logo.png|Kirby logo in dedication to Kirby. Guilty-Gear-Logo.gif|Guilty Gear logo in dedication to Sol Badguy. Naruto Title.png|Naruto Logo in dedication to Gaara. Air Bender.jpg|Avatar: The Last Air Bender logo in dedication to Toph Beifong. BERSERK-LOGO.jpg|Berserk logo in dedication to Guts. Disney Gargoyles logo.png|Gargoyles logo in dedication to Goliath. Metal Gear - Logo - 01.png|Metal Gear logo in dedication to Solid Snake and Raiden (Metal Gear). SplinterCellLogo.jpg|Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell logo in dedication to Sam Fisher. RWBY Panel Logo.jpg|RWBY logo in dedication to Yang Xiao Long Astro_boy_logo.png|Astro Boy Logo in dedication to Astro Boy. File:Digimon_Logo.png|Digimon Logo in dedication to Greymon. Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Real World